


Unexpectant Situations

by PerfectMemories_91



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mystery, Romance, Sequel to Unexpectant Encounters, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectMemories_91/pseuds/PerfectMemories_91
Summary: She smiled at him. She knew he was hurting. So much had happened and not everyone had processed the shit show they all had to hurdle through. No matter what obstacle they had to run through, Natsu was and is her best friend. She had a life though, a new one. They weren’t teenagers anymore. She couldn’t live in a fantasy world anymore. It was time for her to move on with her life and settle down. Natsu had dreams and so did she, but they were just so different from one another. There was no way they could accomplish both of their goals together. It just wasn’t possible.“I do.” She finally replied. She leaned over laying her head on his shoulder. “I will miss you Natsu.” It was true. She would miss every single one of her friends. She thought about her daydream that Natsu had interrupted her from thinking maybe she could tell him- but he wasn’t the right person. Natsu would flip shit and not leave. He would throw everything away for the sake of her and it just wasn’t his responsibility.She wasn’t his responsibility.
Relationships: Bickslow/Cana Alberona, Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar & Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell/OC
Kudos: 2





	Unexpectant Situations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Unexpectant Encounters. Sorry it's been such a long wait. I meant to post back in August, but then a lot of life altering situations started occurring and I just kind of fell into a...slump. I only have 2 chapters done so be patient with the updates. I hope you enjoy and thank you for following!

.::Chapter One::.

_She stayed stock still as Porlyusica examined her, her hands hoovering around her midriff and chest. Wendy had returned that Friday evening with Porlyusica in tow. Wendy had mentioned her concern with the magic within Lucy awarded by the Spirit King himself._

_“This is quite strange.” The older healer mumbled under her breath as her hands grazed over Lucy’s chest by her heart. The woman paused a moment closing her eyes with a sigh. “Were you aware of any heart conditions you may have had?” She suddenly asked startling the celestial spirit mage. She jolted from the healer’s voice._

_“Oh, uhm no. I had no indication I had any medical issues.” Lucy stated. “I don’t normally get sick, besides the year of the Sakura blossoms where team Natsu went into the mountains for that plant.” The magic stopped pulsing from the palms of her hands as Porlyusica dropped her hands down by her side._

_“His magic is bind to your heart along with your magical containers.” She commented moving a hand to her chin in thought. “It seems your magical containers accepted the magic without any real issues, but your heart is a whole different situation altogether.” The healer turned around and walked over to where she sat her medical bags. She cursed the damned spirit king for doing this to the young girl, but if he hadn’t- she would have been dead. She read the labels on several bottles before the found what she was looking for. “Here, take this every other day. It’ll help boost your immunity to prevent you from getting sick.”_

_Lucy hummed confused but reached out to accept the bottle of medicine that was held out towards her. She was never one to really be concerned with her health, but with how Porlyusica was talking, she was beginning to get worried._

_“Can you tell me about the magic he transferred to me? Is it affecting my life?” She asked with her anxiety surfacing. She curled her hands into fists before her kneecaps. She almost didn’t want to know the answer to that question._

_“No. Quite the opposite actually. His magic saved your life.” She said bluntly. “You really should be more careful and stop putting your life at risk so much.”_

_Lucy narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows lowering at the comment. “For one, I have not been putting my life at risk so you can throw that garbage out the window. Secondly, that still doesn’t tell me what I need to know.” She rolled her eyes. “So, it saved my life? How? And is my magic stronger?”_

_Porlyusica lowered herself as she reached up and flicked Lucy on the forehead. “Idiot. Have you been listening? The magic the spirit king transferred to you bind itself with your heart. It is a protective barrier around your heart- but that doesn’t necessarily mean you’re not at any risk. You can still put your heart under a lot of stress.”_

_“Ow.” Lucy whined rubbing her forehead. “I’m not a man. Don’t do that.”_

_“Cry me a river. You’re not fragile.” She snorted back. “To answer your other question, your magic is stronger but it’s also more stable then your celestial magic was alone. The only worry I have is you being able to control it properly.”_

_Lucy nodded her head. “That’s what I was afraid you were going to say. So, strenuous training it is.” She said mopey. Physical training was one thing she detested. She wasn’t out of shape by no means, but she also didn’t like to work out. She kind of just went with the flow._

_“No. Absolutely not.” She lectured. “Nothing strenuous with your heart.” Lucy pushed herself up feeling frustrated._

_“What the hell is wrong with my heart? Why do you keep saying there is something wrong with my heart? Not to mention you keep saying that stache man's magic created a barrier around it. Tell me the truth.” She asked angry. She was pissed that the healer was beating around the bushes. If there were something wrong with her, she has the fucking right to know._

_“There was damage from a foreign magic that must have stopped your heart for a short period of time before the Spirit King transferred magic.” Porlyusica said crossing her arms._

_“So, my heart stopping made me get some heart condition?” Lucy asked astounded at the thought._

_“No, the magic. What were you doing before you were moved to the spirit realm?” Porlyusica asked frowning. Lucy’s eyes widened._

_“Phantom Star.” She mumbled bringing her hand to her mouth thinking. “They said the star had drained my magic dry- that it wasn’t supposed to do that. I wonder…” She halted her thinking as she glanced up. “I have an idea on what may have caused it, but I don’t have any background about what it is. That is what we’re getting ready to head out for tomorrow.”_

_“Lucy. You can exercise and still work out, but I mean it until we figure out the source of what damaged your heart nothing strenuous.” She warned._

_“Tell me something. Is this going to be long term? Will it go away once we find out the origin or will it affect me for the rest of my life?” Lucy asked staring Porlyusica in the eyes. The old healer’s facial expression didn’t falter in the least, but the silence gave Lucy a bad feeling._

_“I do not know. I’m sorry.” She said. “I won’t know until I know more about exactly what is causing it. Now out with you.” She shooed picking up a broom. Lucy didn’t need to be told twice. She scurried out of the hut faster than a jack rabbit, the door slamming behind her departure._

_Even though she was told to leave, her feet were glued to the ground outside the door. She was never expecting to come here and find out her heart is damaged. Did she have a heart disease? She shook her head at the thought. She would have been told during her childhood if she did and she was never sick. So, the only liable answer would be the Phantom Star. But- the internal struggle, does she tell anyone or does she carry the burden of the information by herself?_

“Earth to Lucy.” A hand waved before her face. She jumped from startlement- almost falling flat on her face off the bar stool she was seated on. She narrowed her eyes giving the fire dragon slayer an annoyed look.

“Why do you have to scare me like that?” She whined as she situated herself. Happy seated himself in her lap; tucking his wings into his back.

“Do you have to leave again?” Happy asked in a somber tone. Lucy gave a sad smile as she patted the exceed on his head then scratching at his ear.

“I do, but don’t forget so are you guys.” Lucy reminded as she glanced up at Natsu. He avoided her eye contact causing her to sigh. “Look, I’m sorry we’re taking Wendy but Juvia is an excellent mage. She would be quite a beneficial addition for the group.” Natsu crossed his arms with a huff.

“It’s not that.” He finally spoke. “You were supposed to be on this mission with us.” He reminded. The emotions hit her like a bomb. She bowed her head feeling the disappointment that laced his voice.

“I know.” She whispered. “But things changed Natsu over the past year. This is your mission. This is the mission you’ve been wanting forever. With or without me. I have a different path than you.” She said lifting her head up. What she wasn’t expecting was the warm smile across Natsu’s face.

“I understand. It jus’ sucks.” He admitted. “And it won’t be the same. Wasn’t the same the first time we left before being summoned to come back.” Natsu sat down on the stool beside Lucy placing his elbows on top of the bar counter.

“Here Happy.” A soft voice said as a plate with a huge fish was placed in front of where Lucy sat. She crinkled her nose at the smell of the raw fish as Happy scrambled from her lap.

“Oh boy! It’s so huuuge!” Happy exclaimed as he flew a circle around it. Lucy giggled as she watched the blue exceed light up about the smallest thing. “Thanks Mira.”

“He never ceases to amaze me on the excitement of getting a fish.” Lucy commented. “Anyways. When do you leave Natsu?” She asked folding her hands into her lap.

“Tonight.” He responded as he tucked his mouth behind his scarf. Lucy nodded.

“Right. You leave before us. We leave first thing tomorrow morning.” She mentioned. “Do you want me to see you guys off tonight?” She asked turning her head towards him. “I mean, if you want me to.”

Natsu shrugged. “If you want to.”

She smiled at him. She knew he was hurting. So much had happened and not everyone had processed the shit show they all had to hurdle through. No matter what obstacle they had to run through, Natsu was and is her best friend. She had a life though, a new one. They weren’t teenagers anymore. She couldn’t live in a fantasy world anymore. It was time for her to move on with her life and settle down. Natsu had dreams and so did she, but they were just so different from one another. There was no way they could accomplish both of their goals together. It just wasn’t possible.

“I do.” She finally replied. She leaned over laying her head on his shoulder. “I will miss you Natsu.” It was true. She would miss every single one of her friends. She thought about her daydream that Natsu had interrupted her from thinking maybe she could tell him- but he wasn’t the right person. Natsu would flip shit and not leave. He would throw everything away for the sake of her and it just wasn’t his responsibility.

She wasn’t his responsibility.

* * *

“Gray.” Lucy’s voice carried behind her as she stood on the ledge overlooking the canal. Gray sat beside her with his legs dangling off the side as he tossed pebbles into the water. “Can I tell you a secret?” She heard him chuckle as he chucked a pebble into the water causing a splash.

“Sure. You know you can.” He stated the obvious. She nodded agreeing. Gray was always her go to for serious conversations. He never judged her and he was always honest with her and would tell her his opinion rather she wanted to hear it or not. She was most grateful with his loyalty to her.

“I visited Porlyusica yesterday.” She started. She stared down at the water- staring at her reflection. “I have a heart condition.” Gray paused mid throw as he whipped his head up to look at the blonde.

“Come again? A heart condition? How? When?” He asked question after question.

“It was created. I believe it was from the Phantom Star. She said the King’s magic saved my life and had bind to my heart, protecting it. She can’t tell me the severity of it until we can figure out the exact source of the issue.” She explained. She heard Gray shift to stand up on the ledge beside her.

“Who all knows?” He asked as he joined her in staring at their reflections in the water. They both weren’t the kids they were years ago. They looked mature now. Older.

“Just you.” She whispered. “I don’t want anyone else to know right now.” She added.

“But Lucy.” Gray tried reaching towards her but she shook her head.

“I trust you with this information.” She said smiling. “Please. For me? Don’t tell anyone else.” She turned towards him with sad eyes. “I cannot add anything else to the pot Gray. Do you understand where I’m coming from? I have brought nothing but trouble for the guild the past year. I can’t add to it.”

“Bull shit.” Gray hissed. “Stop thinking you caused problems. None of this is your fault.” He shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he lost his shoes and shirt already. “We are mages from a well-known guild. We have been to hell and back then back again. We fight and defeat the bad guys. That is what we do.”

She knew he was absolutely right. She always struggled with self doubt, even though she knew she was an excellent mage. It was just hard to convince herself of that. One thing she did know, she never gave up. She always made sure to give it her all no matter what or how the situation was.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” She said giving him a smile. “Thanks.”

“No problem. You’re a good mage Lucy. A badass celestial mage at that. It’s not an easy magic to wield and if I had to say, you’re doing a badass job.” He lightly nudged her with his elbow into her side.

“I’m going to miss you.” She stated. Gray lifted his arm up and wrapped it around her neck.

“I’ll miss you too.”

* * *

“Why does everyone have to meet here?” Gajeel groaned as he laid back on the couch with one leg crossed over his knee. Levy swatted at him to hush.

“Because we don’t get to go on this journey due to Laken. I want all the time I can get with them before they leave again for god knows how long.” She stressed. Lucy was standing beside the couch cradling Laken rocking him.

“Yeah stop being a baby.” Lucy added in with a giggle. “And we still have to inform Bickslow and Freed of their sudden departure. I’m a little scared on how Evergreen is going to react knowing her whole team is leaving besides her.” She bit her lip. She felt guilt that Evergreen wouldn’t be joining but Makarov had ordered for the other two to be included.

“I'm sure Elfman will keep her plenty busy.” Levy stated matter of fact. “She’s been taking more jobs with him this year than with the thunder legion.”

Lucy blinked smiling. “Well, that does make me feel a little less guilty.”

“Blondie.” Laxus called as he walked into the room from the kitchen. “You did tell them to meet here right?” Ciel appeared behind him without his cloak sporting a dark green shirt with strings at the collar. Lucy hardly ever saw him without his cloak on which made her raise a brow.

“Yes I did. They may just be running late. I hope they do get here soon. I promised Team Natsu I would see them off.” She said as she began rocking the snoozing babe in her arms.

Laxus grunted as he leaned against the wall. “Freed is one of the most punctual guys I know.” There was a knock on the door interrupting. Lucy gave him the told you look as he shook his head. The front door opened revealing Freed, Bickslow, and Wendy filling in.

“Sorry we’re late. It was my fault.” Wendy apologized bowing.

“It's okay.” Lucy was the one who answered. She walked over and stood before Levy offering her the baby. “You’re not too late so no biggie.”

“Stand up child.” Carla said as she stood next to Wendy’s feet. Wendy moved back to a standing position clasping her hands before her.

“I’m sorry.” She said again. Lucy waved her off and smiled at her. Wendy was always an apologetic girl and she didn’t think Wendy would ever grow out of it.

“So what is this about?” Bickslow asked taking a seat on an empty chair as his totems danced in front of him, one straying to sit on Lucy’s shoulder.

“Pack your bags. You’re going on a road trip.” Gajeel answered with a gihi.

“We are?” Wendy asked. Even though Wendy had returned the night before there wasn’t a spare moment to let the sky dragon slayer know the details nor the members of the thunder legion.

“Okay. Where to? What does this job entail and who is all going precisely?” Freed asked. Laxus rubbed a hand down his face as Ciel fidgeted next to him.

“You’re joining us on going to Alcaypha.” Ciel stated. “But first we have to make a stop to where Miss Anna Heartfilia is.” He explained. Freed and Bickslow both turned towards Laxus with curious looks.

“Right on. But why are we going?” Bickslow asked kicking a leg up over his knee. “I thought a team was already assigned?”

“You guys were…” Lucy tapped her chin. “A recommended addition to the team so we agreed.”

“So what are we doing in Alcaypha once we get there?” Freed questioned intrigued. “That’s where you’re from right Lucy?”

She nodded. “Yes. We will also be stopping by the Heartfilia mansion as well.” She informed. “I don’t really remember how it got so damaged from the last fight we had there so I’m not entirely sure what we’re walking into. But, from what I remember, my father’s workers still live on the estate.”

“So, what does that mean?” Freed asked. Lucy shrugged. “Rephrase. What are we after at your family’s property?”

“Research and I need to talk to some of the staff about something else.” Lucy said. Only Ciel and Cobra knew she had a different mission but neither knew of what exactly. She could feel Laxus’s eyes on her for more details but she avoided looking at him.

“I understand. I guess there’s really no way we can turn it down. When do we leave?” he asked.

“Tomorrow morning.” Ciel answered. The quiet mage was leaning against the entry way to the kitchen.

“I dig. What about Ever?” Bickslow asked. “She’s going to be pissed.”

Levy snorted with a wave. “Again I repeat. She has Elfman. She’ll be fine.”

“Says the one not on her team.” Bickslow chuckled. “But touche.”

“So we leave tomorrow?” Wendy asked. “When does Natsu and them leave?”

Lucy smiled. “Tonight. Want to come with me to say farewell?” she asked. She felt terrible taking Wendy away from the team but having three dragon slayers would be beneficial to them, especially if they ran into trouble. Team Natsu was an extraordinary team themselves.

“Really? Yes please.” The girl replied.

“Alright so meet at guild hall six am sharp tomorrow.” Laxus grunted. Lucy sighed thinking that was too early but wasn’t about to argue. Just meant she would have to go to bed way early.

“Damn. Are you trying to kill us man?” Bickslow whined. Laxus shot him a glare that said shut the fuck up. Bickslow rolled his eyes. “Okay then. Roger that. No need for the hostility.” He grumbled jokingly.

Levy stood up handing the baby off to Gajeel. She took Lucy into a bear hug not wanting to let go. “I’m going to miss you. Be careful out there.”

Lucy gave a reassuring squeeze back. “What could go wrong?” she joked. Bad joke at that. “Okay I take that back.” Gajeel laughed shaking the sleeping baby causing him to whimper.

“Damn it Gajeel!” Levy sighed pulling back from the hug.

* * *

Lucy kept wiping her eyes with the tips of her fingers and her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. She couldn’t help the crying. It was hard not too. They were only waiting on Natsu, which was by far going to be the worst goodbye for her. At least this time, it was a peaceful good bye and not a heart break from unreturned feelings.

“Where is he? He’s late.” Erza said crossing her armored arms. Her eyes were rimmed red from the bit of crying she did. Jellal stood beside her, offering his good byes as well to the red head.

“That’s Natsu for you.” Gray commented scratching his head.

“Gray dear, your shirt.” Juvia said as the ice maker mage indeed stripped his shirt. He looked around furiously for it.

“Not again.” He mumbled. Juvia held her hand out with his shirt in tow. He grabbed it from her mumbling thanks as he yanked it over his head.

“The train will leave soon.” Lucy announced anxiously biting her lip. “Oh, Natsu. Where are you?” she asked herself quietly.

“Heyyy!” a voice yelled as Happy came into view carrying said dragon slayer everyone had been waiting on. He was already blue in the face from the thought of being on the train.

“It’s about time.” Gray said as the horn on the train whistled announcing last boarding call. Happy dropped Natsu not so gracefully onto the boarding platform.

“He got sick once the mention of a train got brought up.” Happy stated.

“I see.” Erza said. “Well, we should get going. “

Lucy kneeled before Natsu touching his head. “Hey I’m sure Wendy would cast trolia before you leave.” She gave him a smile as he turned his head to look at her.

“It’s no use. Trolia doesn’t work on meh anymore.” He said sadly. Lucy shook her head at the statement not surprised considering Wendy had used it over an abundance of times.

“Be safe Natsu.” Lucy said extending her hand. Natsu blinked a few times eyeing her hand as he finally pushed him self up accepting it.

“You too Luigi.”


End file.
